Let's See How Someone Else Does
by Oni X-Wolf
Summary: Naruko, after becoming the new kyuubi, uses her immortality to try and bring true peace to the world...But shortly discovers that true peace us but a dream. Feeling depressed, she chooses to take a break from being a "hero". 100 years later she gets hired by Chao Lingshen to help out with her plans during the Mahora festival. Yuri.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright! So, I said I would be posting the first chapter of my new story today, and her it is!**

**This story will be a Naruto X Mahou Sensei Negima! Crossover.**

**There is a yuri pairing between Fem-Naruto and someone else (Not gonna tell unless you somehow manage to persuade me…Which isn't likely)**

**Naruko **_**will**_** be godlike in this fic, but she won't simply walk in and nuke all of the bad guys into oblivion without even breaking a sweat... She will have her own agendas she wants to follow… Namely, bringing about as much peace as she can.**

**Also, she will be joining the school as a bodyguard shortly after the students return from**

_**Let's See How Someone Else Does**_

**Prologue**

The past couple thousand years had gone quickly for Naruko. She had become immortal and immensely powerful at the cost of her father figure, The Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama. He had given up his own life to make her his heir.

She had spent the first 500 years of her immortality attempting to get her immense powers under control, and, after that, she had spent almost all of the rest of her time trying to spread peace across the planet.

She was praised as a hero in many different areas of both the magical and the "real" world… In some areas she was even worshipped as a goddess.

Where there would be chaos and war, she would show up and peace would reign…

But it never lasted. Every time she would tell herself that '_this time it will last'_ she would visit again within a century or two, and there would be another stupid, pointless war!

No matter how hard she tried, the peace was temporary and only lasted as long as she was in the area.

It shamed her to admit it. It felt like she was letting down Jiraiya, and all of the toads.

But after observing this for 2 millenia, she found she couldn't deny it any more… True peace didn't exist. No one can ever truly understand each other for more than it is convenient for them to do so…

Depressed and disillusioned, 100 years ago, she chose to take an extended break and instead became a "mercenary of justice", quickly earning a name for herself as the most powerful mercenary around the block, who you could rely on for just about anything, as long as they don't disturb her morals… She was considered one of the most powerful people currently in existence.

Heh, if only they knew.

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah….Another crappy prologue, I know. I was working on this for 7 hours straight, you know, and I came up with about 4 different beginnings,got about 2000 words into each of them, and then decided each of them SUCKED. So, I'm stopping here for today, and will continue to work on it tomorrow…Shit, I'm tired.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for changing this so quickly after publishing it, a certain helpful someone pointed out a few incredibly stupid decisions on my part, which made me notice a few other stupid mistakes...Like forgetting my footnotes and a disclaimer.**

**...I've been embarrassed about it all day, even during school.**

**So, i'm going to fix it now!**

**A/N: …So, yeah. It took me about a day to actually write this chapter. 'Cause I was lazy, and didn't want to write it earlier. I'm a little sorry about that. A little.**

…**I have nothing left to say.**

**This story will be yuri. Don't like, don't read.**

**Let's Give See How Someone Else Does **

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima. They are respectively the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akamatsu Ken._

* * *

Naruko had gone by many names over the last few millennia… 20 of them, to be exact.

And out of those 20 names, there are only 2 that she had used more than twice, and would continue to use for the rest of her unnaturally long (possibly eternal) life.

Those two are Haku Momochi and Kushina Uzumaki.

For the fourth time in the three-and-a-half millennia she's been alive, Naruko was once again going by the persona 'Kushina Uzumaki'.

'Kushina Uzumaki' was always known for three things. Her ridiculous stubbornness, her almost endless amount of energy, and being a kenjutsu legend, though underestimating her in the other aspects of battle would get you killed. Quickly.

'Kushina' had long red hair that went down to her ankles and violet eyes that glowed when angry or fighting all-out. Her clothes were simple, she wore a plain white t-shirt, and black, baggy cargo pants, with a black, zip-up jacket tied up by its sleeves around her waist. She was also tall, monstrously so for an Asian at an impressive six foot two.

She wore her trusty katana, Bloodriver, across her back attached by a string that was slung over her shoulder, though when negotiating with a male, she put the string in-between her impressive d-cup bust. Her sword was generally wrapped up in a bundle of clothes until she actually needed it.

In her 'lifetime' of being a mercenary, she had quickly made a name for herself, eventually becoming known as the 'Red Death', and coming awfully close to legends such as Nagi Springfield, Jack Rakan, and the other members of Ala Rubra, or even Evangeline A. K. McDowell.

In reality, however, she was much more powerful than every last one of them.

Anyway, it was because of this reputation that she was called just outside of the barrier surrounding Mahora Academy for yet another job.

And so, here she was, four hours early, and studying the admittedly fascinating and complex barrier that surrounded the school.

She had already discovered that there were 3 primary functions to the barrier, and she had already unraveled 2 of them.

The first function was theoretically simple to understand. It was an early warning system. If anything above a certain level of power entered, then everything sensitive to magic inside the barrier would be made alert to the location and approximate area the intruder resides in.

It was only _theoretically_ simple because, this was an _incredibly_ advanced alarm system. If, for example the seal was simple, then it would be completely unable to detect anything above mid-class in terms of power.

_This_ barrier was capable of sensing up to or possibly beyond, grand-master class…**(1)**

For reference, Naruko was god-class. It would probably be able to sense her, but the system would malfunction like crazy, so anyone inside would probably assume it was a glitch… Or something.

The second function was similarly simple in theory, yet complicated in reality. This function was a one-way mana disrupting barrier. All it really did was stop mana from being felt from _outside_ the barrier, though it could still be felt _inside_. Again, it could block mana levels up to grand-master class before it starts failing.

Naruko would've moved onto the next function, but she felt a presence about 100 meters away, coming from the barrier.

She donned her 'Kushina' persona, and pretended to go continue to look at the seal, even going as far as to mutter under her breath slightly.

When she felt, and now heard, the presence get within 10 meters of her, she looked up at the interloper.

The girl wore a red schoolgirl uniform, complete with extra-short skirt. She was average in size, 5'1, though she was tiny when compared to "Kushina's" impressive 6'2 height.

She had two buns on either side of her black hair, with braids falling out of either of them. She seemed to have this perpetual blush on her cheeks that, coupled with her Cheshire grin, only served to make her look more mischievous.

Reacting to her appearance as Kushina would, and with overwhelming professionalism, Naruko said, "Sup~!"

The schoolgirl smiled in an amused manner before replying, just as casually, "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know…The usual, I guess... How 'bout you?" She scratched the back of her head, looking like she was embarrassed and feeling more than a little awkward in this situation.

After millennia of being alive, as well as a childhood of ninja training, Naruko was a damn good actor, and could almost perfectly copy someone's personality after only a relatively small amount of time with them.

"Why, I'm doing just fine!" The girl chirped, not looking nervous or fearful at meeting a stranger with an obvious weapon at all.

"Though," she continued, "I'm a little curious as to what _you_ are currently doing here?"

'Kushina' shuffled in place, "I'm, uh, here… for a job?" Kushina said weakly, though it was not technically untrue.

"I see, so you're the one I hired, ne?"

'Kushina's' eyes snapped up to her 'employer's', the nervous, awkward air falling away and being replaced by a tense, professional one.

Naruko's face had become slightly more professional, but still maintaining the playfulness that was there before, though her eyes had yet to leave the mysterious girl's.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, mercenary extraordinaire, and overall badass dattabane!" …Yeah, that's about as professional as Kushina got, unless the situation was incredibly serious. Naruko inwardly sighed at her mother's behavior, before remembering that she acted similarly for the first 200 years of her life.

'_God, I'm old…'_ Naruko inwardly sighed in a wistful manner.

Well, at least her employer finds it amusing, judging by her laughter.

"Snrk…heh…hahaha…Can't believe...haha…You actually said, 'dattabane'…Hahaha!"

"…Did I say somethin' funny, punk!" Kushina was doing an incredibly good impression of a Yakuza gang member, cracking her knuckles and everything.

"Pft… Come on, kyuubi," And with that one statement all the humor fled the situation, "I know that you're not actually angry at me, so you can stop acting… Naruko Uzumaki."

All of the indignant anger left Naruko's face immediately and was replaced with a calmness and wisdom that belied her true age.

"…How did you know?" Naruko was fairly sure she had set up the disguise and persona perfectly.

She hadn't slipped up and gotten caught in a few centuries.

"I know, because I'm a genius, and geniuses know things. By the way, don't worry about your disguise, it was perfect." That was a perfectly wonderful non-answer.

Naruko didn't even twitch and simply repeated, "How did you know?"

"My name is Chao Lingshen, humble owner of the Chao Bao Zi, pleased to meet you!" The now-named Chao continued to ignore Naruko's question.

"…A pleasure." Naruko stated drily, "Now, would you please answer my question. How did you know?

Chao finally deemed it the proper moment to answer, "Well, I'm a time-travelling alien from mars, here on a mission to save the future of the planet!"

Naruko blinked.

Chao was telling the truth…Huh. Who would've thought? **(2)**

Before Naruko could frame a proper reply, Chao started talking again.

"Say, could you return into your original form again? Please?"

Well, that certainly wasn't a difficult request, nor was it that important now that her identity had been compromised.

Shrugging her shoulders, Naruko's body started changing. She shrunk about 2 inches making her stand at about 6 feet, still giant for an Asian female. Her hair had shrunk by quite a bit as well, only coming to her waist, and had changed from crimson to blonde. Her eyes had stayed the same, though they were glowing brightly with the amount of power being compacted into that comparatively small body.

Hey breast size had changed from a large D-cup to a medium C-cup, much to her relief. She never understood why other girls kept making a big deal about having huge, monster breasts, as they only served to get in the way during a fight… Though, the rest of her body became even more shapely, and slightly more tan, to make up for it.

Her clothes had changed to fit her body, showing that they were nothing more than mere manifestations of her power, much like her appearance, and remained unchanged.

"So…Is this satisfactory for you, Lingshen-san?"

Chao shuddered slightly, before replying, "Yes, but please do _not_ call me Lingshen-san, please just call me Chao."

Naruko shrugged slightly, acknowledging the request, "Sure."

"Now," Naruko continued, bringing Chao back to the subject that was being discussed before, "You say that you're a time-travelling alien from the future…Who happens to be here to save the future of this planet?" Naruko already heard all of this, and believed her, but she wanted to make sure.

"Yep." Chao replied simply.

"Okay. I believe you."

"…Just like that? How do you know I'm not lying?" Chao both questioned and challenged.

Naruko's reply was a simple non-answer, "Because I'm the kyuubi no yoko."

Instead of getting irritated like Naruko thought she would, Chao only chuckled wryly.

"You always give me that answer and then force me to figure it out myself…"

Naruko frowned, "What do you mean?"

Chao tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Come on, baa-chan, I've given you all the hints you need."

Naruko blinked at the title that suggested a great measure of familiarity, before she started to think over what Chao had already said.

'_Let's see… Already knew my secret… Stated my disguise was perfect… Said she was a time travelling alien…Obviously referring to the magical world…Time-travelling…Oh.'_

It took about 2 seconds for Naruko, once focused, to figure out why.

"I know you, or someone close to you in the future."

"Bingo! You're absolutely correct!" Chao said cheerfully.

"So, how close were we?"

Chao grinned, "What makes you think we were ever close?"

Naruko's reply was instantaneous, "Because you didn't start trembling in fear the minute you saw me, _and_ the fact that you actually go out of your way to actually get on my nerves say's a lot…"

"Again, you're right…" Here, Chao's grin grew into something malicious, "Baa-chan!"

Everything stopped.

Naruko's expression was glacial, and could probably make Jack Rakan and Nagi Springfield shrink away in terror.

Chao looked pleased.

"…**What did you just call me?**" Naruko's voice was warped, almost demonic sounding.

It only seemed to make Chao's grin widen further, "You asked me how close I was to you, Naru-Baa-chan, and I answered you… You-Are-My-Baa-chan!" She enunciated each word clearly, trying to press as many buttons as she could, all at the same time.

Naruko knew that she couldn't have children, so she also knew that Chao wasn't _really_ her granddaughter… But, she could see the damn resemblance.

'_Sorry, Tsunade Baa-chan…I now know how you feel.'_

Naruko's stare had turned slightly incredulous, "I actually _let_ you call me that? Really?"

Finally that grin of Chao's faltered slightly, "Well… Not exactly…" Chao hedged, making Naruko raise an eye brow, "You see, I kind of had to call you that for a few…years…before you finally got used to it and stopped hitting me."

"…How on earth did you convince me to let you live as long as you have?"

Chao's grin returned full force, "Because, Naru baa-chan, you lo~ve me~!"

Naruko took a de~ep breath…And then let it out.

"Anyway," Naruko decided to not-so-subtly change the subject, "Why did you call me here Chao? I doubt it was to see your…Baa-chan again." Naruko had some difficulty getting the words out.

Chao's grin ceases immediately. She could continue to tease her grandmother figure later. There was something more important going on.

"My ultimate goal is…The _Forced Recognition_ of magic on the entirety of the world."

Naruko's eyebrows shot upward, having grasped the importance of the statement immediately.

This…This could potentially be a _big_ step towards peace. Sure, the normal people would probably get scared, and wage war on the magical people…A war that they would lose, Nuclear weapons or not.

But, Naruko supposed, that is what _she_ is for. If any talk of war becomes too… Volatile… She could step in and attempt to end things peacefully…

If that didn't work, she was fully capable and willing to use force…Though that would be a last resort.

'_Alright, my last try for peace before I take a _long_ break… Good luck to me, I guess.'_

And so, Chao continued to go into detail with her plans.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I completely forgot about my footnotes, disclaimer, and I needed to change a small little detail.**

**Here's the footnotes.**

**1.) There is a power table in which people above a certain level of power fall into certain categories. It starts with "Mundane" and ends with "God-Class"...I'll post the whole thing next chapter.**

**2.) I couldn't really find a way to put this into the story properly, so i'll just explain it here. Naruko, as the kyuubi no kitsune, can, of course, sense negative intentions, _but_, in this story, I'm also making the bijuu not demons, but walking forces of nature. This gives them sensory abilities above and beyond mere sages. This power gets stronger in accordance to the amount of tails bijuu have. The one-tailed beast can sense things that are about 1 mile away, if he's trying, and has some very serious instinct, while the kyuubi gains near-omnipotent sensory abilities, and can read the intentions of any being within 1 mile of her. She won't be able to read minds, but it'll be _very _close.  
**

**A/N: So…This was a bit of a pain in the ass to start. Once I actually got started, I managed to write **_**very**_** quickly… But it took a while.**

**I was, however, struck by inspiration on several other future scenes that I already have written down… Yep, they should be fairly awesome.**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I'm not disgusted by it either… Things **_**should**_** get better and quicker when I actually get into the Negima storyline, which will start next chapter.**

…**Yeah.**

**Read, Review, PM me any questions…ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL!**

**Flames are accepted too…They make me laugh and tickle my psycho bone.**

**Cyber cookie if you can guess the pairing (It shouldn't be that difficult ,really.)**


End file.
